


One Last Step

by Livvy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/F, Flashbacks, Hero's Journey, Non-Chronological, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy/pseuds/Livvy
Summary: So still this broken melodyAnd therewith shoulder theeOne last step only leavingAn empty hearth down by the sea
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	One Last Step

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for suicide.

**I.**

In the weeks before the Calamity, Ahtynwyb Eynskyfwyn often dreamt of a tempest of mythological proportions. In those dreams, the storm would bring itself to bear against the mighty cliffs of Quarterstone, upon which perched her grandparents’ cabin. The seas would rise in a deafening pulse with waves fit to level any lesser artifice, breaking against the wall of stone and sending their spray up into the blustering sky.

And she would stand alone at the top of those cliffs and know, even in her dreams, that naught would ever be the same again.

**II.**

The Cabinet of Curiosity held a trove of books. Throughout her travels, throughout her journeys through ruins long forgotten and civilizations engulfed in war, she had wondered every now and again what works she would preserve if forced to do so - if the only remaining testaments to a culture were the things that she and others like her could carry on their backs and in their minds.

She had seen Doma’s answer; Ala Mhigo’s, too, was becoming clearer by the day. But the Crystarium’s had taken her by surprise for the sheer breadth of it: thousands upon thousands of tomes encompassing the last vestiges of mankind. Each book contained not only knowledge, but the dreams of those who had carried it to safety and given it up for the betterment of all. Each book had been entrusted to the community and its future, free for any to peruse.

And after no more than a morning of taking stock of the catalog, Ahtyn left the library to explore the Crystal Exarch’s private collection.

She scanned the topmost shelf in his study, her heart pounding in her ears, until she laid eyes upon a tome she’d spotted from afar earlier in the week. Though slightly shabbier around the edges, its pages far more yellowed than she had remembered, she could not have mistaken it for the world. Her feet carried her across the room in a daze. Once she lifted the book from on high, she massaged the intact spine; as she flipped through the volume leaf by leaf, she found not a single page missing.

No book in the Cabinet of Curiosity could mean as much to her as this one, for none of the books beyond this room had come from the Source. None of them had traveled across time and worlds in the very subject they depicted - the Crystal Tower - and not a single one had been her favorite companion as a child.

Her eyes filled with tears as they rested upon the opening lines:

> _Once upon a time, four young Warriors of Light journeyed forth to right the wrongs of Allag._

**III.**

It had been bound to happen sooner or later. Looking back, she had ignored all signs from the beginning that her first-ever adventuring party had not been meant to last. One of their number had an ego; another prioritized too many commitments back home; another found fault with everything the others did. Ahtynwyb, for her part, had spent too much of her time smoothing over the fissures emerging in their group with each passing day. Regardless of how or why they had gone their separate ways, the excuses for why they would never have been a team worthy of legend brought her no comfort.

And on a more practical note, her lack of a party left her that much further from entering the Binding Coil of Bahamut.

Though if she _were_ in the Binding Coil, she thought, she wouldn’t be able to see the stars over Silvertear. She could stare at that dusk sky forever, with its gathered clouds still purple-hued over the lake and the Crystal Tower shattering the horizon.

She would be inside that tower soon enough. That had to count for something.

“Ahtyn!”

Cid made to throw her some sort of bread but then, noticing the book in her hands, jogged it over to her instead. It was a flaky pastry the size of her face, wrapped in paper and filled with spiced vegetables and cheese. “Fresh from the Toll. Figured you could do with a pick-me-up after running around the lake all day.”

“Thanks, Cid.”

Either Cid hadn’t yet seen her teary eyes, or he had enough grace not to comment on them. “What’s that you’re reading? Something of the Scions’?”

She shook her head. “No, I’ve had this one for a while. It was my grandpa’s.” She closed the pages on her index finger, the better for him to see the cover emblazoned with the very tower before them without losing her page. “Just some old stories. They’re a little childish, but they’ve always been kinda nostalgic, you know?”

Cid let out a long, low whistle, then thumped her on the back a little harder than she had been expecting. “G'raha!”

From where he sat at the center of Saint Coinach’s Find, the young man’s ears perked up in the middle of his swig of ale; he jumped to his feet in a single fluid motion. “Y-Yes?”

“You said the key to the tower was in legends, yes? Something that the ancients wouldn’t have thought to preserve via tomestones?” Cid beckoned G'raha over with a wave of his arm. “You’re going to want to see this.”

**IV.**

“Find what you were looking for, then, hero?”

She gave so great a start that she very nearly dropped her book. Emet-Selch leaned against the closed study door, examining a nearby desk and all the clutter the Exarch had left lying atop it. Ahtyn opened her mouth to tell him he wasn’t supposed to be in there, then, given the nature of her own trespass, thought better of it.

“I did,” she replied, cautious of the venom with which he spoke the word “hero.” “And now I’m going to stay in here and read. Alone.”

Emet-Selch cast a conspicuous glance at the tome’s cover and heaved another of his sighs. “Hmph. How very tedious.”

She pointedly ignored him and turned a page.

**V.**

“And you say this book has been in your family for generations?” Rammbroes murmured. He rubbed the back of his bald head, a sure sign that he was deep in thought.

G'raha Tia turned the book over to reexamine the front cover, even holding it up to where the tower stood to their north. It was a perfect representation, down to the positioning of each crystalline turret. “Despite the fact that the Crystal Tower has not been seen in millennia,” he said, echoing Ahtyn’s thoughts perfectly. He returned the book to her, bequeathing it as gently as one would hand over a tool of one’s trade. “Could your family be descended from survivors of the Allagan Empire, perhaps?”

She shrugged. “I guess there’s that chance, but… we’re farmers on one side, and pirates on the other.”

“After thousands of years, one could never truly know where one’s ancestors-”

“What I meant was,” she interrupted, “I think if we were descended from Allagans, we’d have way more family stories to tell about how we single-handedly saved the world.”

G'raha squinted at her, then at Rammbroes, who was chuckling somewhere over her shoulder. “She’s described Roegadyn culture in a nutshell for you,” Rammbroes specified.

**VI.**

“But how can you throw together two whole worlds without things getting smushed?” she had asked her grandfather once during the climax of one of his stories. “Wouldn’t that hurt a lot of people?”

“Sometimes,” he replied. “But other times, it’s just what everyone needs. Ye know what the stories say happens when there’s nothin’ but light. Sooner or later, the darkness comes back, and then what’re ye left with? Ye’ve got to have some some darkness to balance out that light once in a while, aye. Because it’s not light that brings the heroes home at the end, _Liveen_ \- it’s _balance_.”

**VII.**

“What is it that so captivates you about that book, then?” Emet-Selch asked some twenty-odd pages later. She had no idea if he’d ever left the study at all - but strangely, even after his constant pestering in the Rak'tika Greatwood, she found him something of a welcome presence. There was, after all, no danger of him revealing her.

“It reminds me of my grandpa. And of a lot of friends.”

He let out a noise that might well have been a yawn. “How quaint.”

“I thought you were supposed to be a big fan of stories like this one.”

“This may surprise you, but omniscience is not among my many talents. I’m afraid I don’t know the first thing about it.”

“Sprawling epics, dramatic motivations, tragic flaws. I thought _Solus_ ate that shit up.” The mention of that name caused him to stop examining his gloves and start actually looking at her. “At least,” she continued, with some smugness, “that was what I heard on the _Prima Vista_.”

Emet-Selch’s lips twitched into a brief smile as he let out a barely perceptible chuckle, leaning to rest against the nearest wall with folded arms. “So my grandson’s suspicions were well-founded: you _did_ meet with Jenomis after all.”

“I did.”

“He spoke truly. I never will say no to a well-constructed story - particularly not from a master of their medium, as Jenomis is. It’s fitting that _you_ were able to bear witness to one of his performances. I can only imagine his resultant works will be better served for your collaboration.”

Her eyes were too busy tracing the next line of text-

> _For why would the hero have thought to look for the villain in her own shadow?_

-to immediately register Emet-Selch’s words. By the time she did, they took her somewhat aback. “…I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

**VIII.**

“Hey. Alphinaud.”

The crunching footsteps to her right slowed but did not halt. The fulm-deep Coerthan snow made it difficult for them to traverse side by side, but despite lacking her long stride, weather-resistant armor from the Crystal Tower and overall affinity for the cold, Alphinaud had always preferred to keep an even pace with her on the road whenever possible.

“You okay?”

Alphinaud did not stop, even surpassing her on the wooded trail. He made some small noise to indicate he was paying attention but otherwise did not turn to look at her.

“Don’t worry. It should start to warm up once we get closer to Mor Dhona, especially around the next hill.”

He gave another noncommittal nod, though he shivered a bit through his tunic.

“I wanted to ask you something,” she continued. She followed in his steps, mostly so as not to leave him behind - but also, if she had learned anything over the past few weeks, it was that eyes and ears truly were everywhere, and that a misplaced shout could be fatal. “While it’s just the two of us.” The understanding that Haurchefant would be too overbearing to take part in such a delicate conversation would have to go implied.

“G-Go on,” said Alphinaud.

“What Ilberd said, back at the Observatorium, about the prisoners he’d taken into custody.” She waited. “About how they would be thoroughly interrogated.”

“Do you find fault with his methods? If so, allow me to raise your concerns with him. I imagine he would be amenable to finding an alternative method of…” He trailed off, presumably to search for an acceptable word.

“Gathering intelligence?”

“Precisely.”

“You’re well within your rights to ask him what his methods actually are, Alphinaud,” she said. “And to tell him to stop, if he goes further than you’d like. But if he’s one man operating alone, without your oversight-”

“ _Thank you_ , my friend,” Alphinaud snapped, “but I would rather we speak of something else for the remainder of our journey.”

They continued their trek back to Mor Dhona in utter silence.

**IX.**

The waves over Quarterstone had ebbed since the Calamity, but the ocean still reached a far greater height than she remembered from her youth. She would never get used to such a view, even less so now that her grandparents’ house no longer stood: it had been drawn over the cliffs not even a year after their family had relocated to Moraby, its foundations too weathered to withstand the constant onslaught from a changed world.

Grehswys merely sipped at her wine, looking as much at the road on which they had traveled as she was at the horizon they’d memorized throughout their shared childhood. At length, she passed the bottle over to Ahtyn, and she took as long of a swig as she could get away with.

“There’s one thing I’ve come to appreciate about adventurers,” her sister said. “You’ve learned how to talk about shite like this. Most of you, at least.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve met folk from all over the world, right?”

“Right.”

“So you’ve had to describe this to them, if it ever came up. What it meant to you, that is, and what it meant to lose it.”

Ahtyn racked her brain and was surprised to recall several such conversations: with the Leveilleur twins, with Mupal, with Sairsel, with a full bar at the Sandsea on at least a couple occasions. For something that she had thought of as some great weight, she had brought up the topic more than she’d thought. “I… I guess so. Yeah.”

Grehswys shrugged. “That’s what’s so horrid about staying here. We all went through it, but… we just keep it bottled up. A story everyone knows but never tells.”

**X.**

The void was wearing on her in subtle ways. Or perhaps it was that the creatures she’d fought here had been stronger than any others she’d encountered throughout her adventures thus far.

But the Cloud of Darkness was fading with each passing second. Devoid of its summoned monsters, devoid of immediate purpose, the air in the void was beginning to grow stale - heavy. All around and above her lay a roaring expanse of abyss. It was dizzying to be so entrenched in the dark, save for a ripple of aurora to mark a semblance of light at the end of the tunnel, or a silver lining, or some other grandiose metaphor she didn’t have the energy to engage with.

“Right,” said Aoife Mahsa beside her, waving a hand in front of her own face. “So… what now.”

Ahtyn took as deep of a breath as she could, though the burgeoning void was constricting her lungs with a sickly sweet sort of taste. “Find a way back to Hydaelyn,” she said, and ran further toward the aurora. “I’ll find G'raha and Nero!”

“Yes!” Aoife replied, bounding in front of her before she could protest. “WE find a way back to Hydaelyn, with G'raha and Nero! You’re really on the ball, aye!”

“But Aoife-”

“Don’t you ‘but Aoife’ me!” the bard scolded. “I’m not leaving you alone in here! Besides - if you got lost in the void, Cid and Baithin will each give me _at least_ one lecture!”

Her eyes suddenly stung, and this time, she didn’t have any light to blame it on. “Okay,” she said, and stepped straight into the oblivion stretching out before them both. “So uh… dibs left void?”

**XI.**

Ahtyn knelt in the black sand to gather up the last of her belongings from the camp, the better to hide a sudden spike in her anxiety - the first distress she’d felt since wandering along the coast of Valnain more than a moon ago. With Ultima defeated and the Orbonne Monastery cleared of its haunts, Hrjt would have no cause to leave her home for the foreseeable future.

And Ahtyn had yet to overcome an inability to remain in touch.

Her movements stilled over her pack as she considered her impending return to the life of a solo traveler; then a slender finger tapped her twice on the shoulder. Ahtyn turned to find Hrjt’s outstretched hand, and _Eternal Wind_ clasped in it.

“You forgot this in my robes,” Hrjt said.

There was such earnestness on her companion’s face, without a hint of mischief or irony, that Ahtyn couldn’t bite back her chuckle. “Okay, sorry. This isn’t my strong suit.”

“What isn’t?”

“I should’ve just been direct. Hrjt, it’s a _gift_.”

“But-” The ends of Hrjt’s ears twitched as she frowned. “Oh, no. I couldn’t. You said this book was your favorite.”

“It is! Which is why I think you should have it.”

Hrjt gestured outward with her other hand - the one holding her staff - toward the remaining visible stretch of black coast. Through the heavy fog, Ahtyn could barely make out the dark tides forming a powerful rip current stretching far out into the Valnard Sea - and for once, the sight did not make her wistful for La Noscea.

“Ahtyn,” said Hrjt, firmly. “This is how I live. I won’t be able to keep it safe or dry with me.”

“That’s fine,” she replied, even as the wind cast a fine spray across her cheek.

“You wouldn’t wish to leave it to someone? A future child, or a pupil? Besides, what if I never have the chance to read it?”

“That’s shite and you know it; you’ll get at least four hundred more years than me.”

“And what should happen if I’m instead captured by a voidsent and become lost to the lightless abyss forever?”

Recognizing her deadpan jest for what it was, Ahtyn grinned. “That’s just depressing.”

“There is, as you would say, a non-zero chance.”

“Okay.” Ahtyn held up both palms in surrender. “If you really aren’t sure, I’ll take it back.”

She waited, unsure if she had been too pushy from the first. As Hrjt hesitated, her eyes gleamed with a sort of shyness Ahtyn had yet to see from her. “If _you’re_ sure… I’ll keep it as safe as I am able. I promise.”

“I’ll visit you again soon,” Ahtyn said, and meant it.

**XII.**

She could not reconcile the sight before her with the weeks of intimacy she had come to take for granted. The aether tugged at her senses; it sparked in the air like diamond dust as Ysayle Dangoulain made her descent against the sickly green sky. She fell faster than gravity, faster than flight. And yet time itself slowed as Ahtyn watched her from the airship, with Cid’s hands pulling her back at the arms and the sounds of her own screams deafened in her ears.

She had never, _never_ been able to reconcile the vibrant woman she’d come to know with the dead-eyed primal she had once fought, so long ago, when she’d still been convinced that doing so would bring about Eorzea’s salvation. For all of Shiva’s conjured majesty, she could convey none of her ideals except to those already devoted. They had had countless conversations during their Dravanian journeys; they had spoken in Ishgardian and Common and tongues long since lost to other mortals, sharing in the wonder of their blessing and burden, partaking together in the joys of being understood as equals. Shiva’s summoner was far more wondrous bereft of her power. Ahtyn doubted, even now, that the same could be said of herself.

It was none of it fair. Ysayle was not meant to be the one to fall-

The hull of the _Agrius_ froze, then shattered, then exploded - and soon the flames from the dreadnought’s engine melted every last trace of ice. Ysayle’s aether, too, was beyond her reach forever.

**XIII.**

“There are so many things I don’t understand,” said the young Minfilia, staring out across the hillside at the ribbons of Light pouring over Lyhe Ghiah. “But most of all, I’ve been wondering… how you manage to do it all on your own.”

It was a question she’d been asked time and time again - only this time, she didn’t wave away the girl’s concerns. She didn’t deflect with humility, insisting that the Scions had been at her side all the while or some such. Someday Minfilia would have to tread this same path, as her namesake had before her. Honesty would be the kindest possible gift.

“Well,” she began, and the word hung in the air for a little while. “It helps that I’ve always been the type to want to save the world. Even when I was your age. Mostly I wanted someone, anyone, somewhere down the line, to know that someone tried to make things just a little bit better.” She didn’t say that when she was Minfilia’s age, that desire had usually manifested as an abstract, foolhardy vision of self-sacrifice. “And when it’s something you’ve grown up feeling, when it’s that innate to you-” Twelve, and she thought she’d had it bad with merely a _preference_ for books; from what Urianger had divulged, Minfilia had spent her childhood locked in a tower with only a name and a responsibility. “-it’s usually less about finding the will to go on and more about… not burning yourself out, or spreading yourself too thin. I’d say that’s the hardest part.”

Minfilia nodded in the direction of her knees. “It must be difficult,” she murmured. “Thancred’s told me only a little of what you’ve done, but I… I can’t begin to imagine it.”

“It helps when you can be yourself in the day-to-day,” she admitted. “Though of course, that’s much easier said than done.” It was why she had never come around to feeling comfortable in Ishgard: the more Edmont and Aymeric and all the rest came to revere her, the more she wondered if any of them had ever truly known her. “Aside from that, I try to vouch for others as often as I can. It relieves some of the pressure, it helps make some real allies, and… and sometimes it gives people another hero to focus on for a bit. Much as people don’t want to hear it, it’s not healthy to rest all your hopes and dreams on one person.”

From beside her, Minfilia took in a deep, shuddering breath.

“D-Don’t get me wrong,” Ahtyn stammered. “I’m not saying I think everyone has to be strong enough to look after themselves. That’s not a charitable way to think about things, and it doesn’t account for all the people who haven’t had a choice - like people from occupied territories.” She was rambling now. “And there _are_ some real advantages to having a single hero, like being able to take decisive action when it matters most. But I’ve seen it go wrong: once people get it in their heads that one person, one _being_ can fix all of their problems, they’ll go to all sorts of lengths to make it true.”

She breathed in deeply, staring hard at the Light. “And honestly, I thought it would be different here in the First, when I heard people resented their Warriors of Light. I thought it’d mean they’d rely less on heroes and more on each other. But I still see it with the Exarch, and with _you_ , and-”

She took one look at Minfilia’s wide eyes and finally had the sense to curb her thoughts.

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to get so heavy, and none of this is your problem, and… and I don’t know how much it makes sense. Long story short, it’s just… it’s something that gets me because it’s…”

“…Because it’s not fair,” Minfilia finished.

**XIV.**

Ahtyn had come face to face with a siren before - the creatures that sang to sailors of their purported destinies. Once she had seen a captain walk into a siren’s arms against the heeding of his crewmen, and the gory aftermath that had come of that scene had haunted her dreams for nearly a week. And as a song foretelling her own destiny rang out through the reaches of Azys Lla, she wished she could know its promises to be false.

The Goddess regarded her with heavy-lidded, dispassionate eyes.

_It’s not light that brings the heroes home at the end, Liveen._

And then the scales tipped.

For a moment she was weightless. She fell through the golden air, watching Sophia grow ever further from her. When the others righted, she did not; with another lurch, with her own balance stymied, she tipped backward over the edge.

“AHTYN!”

A hand, small but strong, grabbed her at the wrist. It hoisted her, perhaps with the added strength of others, upwards and upwards until her feet regained their purchase on the platform and A'zaela Linh’s worried face returned into view.

“Thanks!” she called. Sylvan Rain and Crimson Bull were holding off the primal in her momentary absence, pushing back against the Goddess’ Daughter with their shoulders and no shortage of will to keep her from reaching Arae'sae and Nivelth. And still, for a moment, she merely stood. For the briefest of instants, the primal’s call had granted her a vision clearer even than the Echo, though now it faded from her like water in her hands. She made to charge and then, in a terrifying second, realized she could not find her shield; only when A'zaela handed it back to her did she raise her sword to provoke the Goddess to face her again.

“How’s that for _judgment_?!” she cried. “Now come and get me!”

**XV.**

No one spoke in the Ocular. Not even a plate of the Exarch’s famous sandwiches could tempt them into conversation after their discoveries in the Qitana Ravel. For all their earlier bickering, Y'shtola and Thancred cast identical glowers of fatigue. Alisaie sat cleaning her rapier with single-minded dedication; Alphinaud paced from one end of the hall to the other. Urianger thumbed through a tome Ahtyn didn’t recognize from the Exarch’s private library. Minfilia pivoted her gaze from one Scion to the next, always folding and refolding her hands in her lap.

“Maybe this is hypocritical,” Ahtyn said at length. “But I don’t think this really changes anything.”

They all turned to her.

It was wishful thinking, but if she had to continue to ponder in silence the possibility that she could be tempered, she would likely lose her mind.

“I agree,” drawled Emet-Selch from out of nowhere behind her. “Listen to the hero. Continue your course.” He took a bite of a sandwich and, presumably unsatisfied, set it back down onto the tray. Only Minfilia had the energy to glare at him.

“What I mean is,” she continued aggressively, “if it’s true that Hydaelyn is a primal, then anything we do to try to change or mitigate that fact could have serious consequences for the Source, if not other worlds.”

Urianger nodded his agreement. “This matter requireth deliberations with our esteemed colleagues in the Source.”

She opened her mouth to promise that she would raise the topic as soon as she could, but the Light suddenly heaved in her chest. The wave of nausea cut off any of the promises she might have made, any reassurances that the foundations of their worldview would remain intact.

**XVI.**

Even with the power surging around and through him, she held out a hand. She held out a hand as though doing so could undo all that he had schemed and dealt throughout the past half year, as though she could pull him from that precipice through her own sheer will.

Instead Ilberd Feare stared directly into her eyes, his eerie grin widening, as he stretched out the hands that held the eyes of Nidhogg and leaned further and further backward-

“COWARD!” Alphinaud screamed.

The Griffin gave one last tip of his head - a nod in her direction, it seemed - and she was seized with a horrific calm as he fell from Baelsar’s Wall.

**XVII.**

The knock, quick and quiet, came upon her inn room door at nearly three in the morning. She staggered out of bed in a flash, halfway to grabbing her pauldrons. It could only be another Eulmoran attack, or some other initiative that required her urgent participation, and Captain Lyna would just have to get over her dishevelment. Then she threw open the door and found Alisaie in a robe and nightgown, carrying a pillow.

“May I borrow your floor?” Alisaie asked, conveying somewhat more consciousness than Ahtyn had expected, given the hour.

“Uh, yeah,” she grumbled, albeit before she’d fully processed the question. “Of course.”

Alisaie slipped inside, kicking off her slippers with enough force for them to land yalms apart. “It seems neither Alphinaud nor I can sleep. Only he insisted on making _cocoa_ , and _conversation_ -” Ahtyn could not determine from Alisaie’s tone which of these she held in greater disdain. “-and I simply didn’t have the heart to tell him I wasn’t remotely interested.”

Despite the proposal she’d agreed to, Ahtyn shepherded Alisaie toward her bed and took the floor for herself. There was more than enough room for them to share the mattress; then again, she had experienced all too often Alisaie’s sleep-kicking during their expeditions in Gyr Abania and the Far East, when she or Lyse would have to share accommodations with her. The sight of the smallest among them enjoying her own sleeping mat was one that had never failed to bring Gosetsu to fits of his boisterous laughter. One by one, the memories of their adventures flickered through her head, bringing with them the crushing realization of how much of Alisaie’s life she had missed while they had been worlds apart.

With the both of them settled and the lights long extinguished, Ahtyn whispered, “How are you holding up, really?”

She had expected a groan of frustration, or a muttered curse. Instead, Alisaie rolled over and stared in the general direction of her voice. “As always, I’m worried for you. …I suppose that’s why I can’t sleep.”

**XVIII.**

Her first thought, exhausted as she was from the interdimensional battle with Shinryu and the mere sight of Zenos lying dead in a pool of his own blood, was that Lyse looked beautiful with her arm stretched aloft. Her second thought was that Lyse had an incredible singing voice, and so did Ashelia Riot, though the latter was leaning the entirety of her weight against her husband and trying to look inconspicuous while doing so.

And as she stared out from atop the ramparts of Cotter Tor, she had never been prouder to stand among a crowd. For once, for once, all was put to rights. She did not quite know how she had come to stand here, beside Arenvald and the pennant, with a throng of Ala Mhigans far below. Between her and those people - the people whom she had played her own part in protecting - there lay a drop of half a thousand fulms.

“Ahtyn!” Lyse clasped her from behind at the shoulders, giving her a little shake to pull her from her reverie. The others behind her had begun to disperse back into the royal palace. “We’re regrouping back at Porta Praetoria. Unless you need a minute?”

She shook her head. Better to look into Lyse’s eyes than to peer into that empty, dawn-hued sky; better to have Lyse’s hands on her than to trust in her own feet not to take her over the edge.

**XIX.**

It was easiest to take hold of his hand, crystalline though it was. They both needed the fresh air, but there was little to be found, even on the tall cliffs of Kholusia: she could scarcely smell the sea over the tinny smog from the dwarven forges.

But the Exarch did not appear to mind. He recovered slowly but steadily from his moment of collapse, his breathing growing more and more regular the longer they shared their simple contact.

“Construction on the Talos is proceeding apace?” he asked.

She nodded. They lapsed then into an easy, comfortable silence, presiding together over the Light-strewn sky. Soon, if all went as planned, that Light would be gone - contained amongst the vast sea already rising within her.

“It still doesn’t feel right to me,” she said at last. “None of this does, without the wind.”

The Exarch’s face gave no movement that she could see, but she could sense the smile in his words. “Then if you have a moment yet to spare, I would ask you to indulge me with a tale from your people - _Eternal Wind_ , wasn’t it?” As he turned to her then, she could see his grin in full. “Perhaps it would put both our hearts at ease, given the impending juncture.”

It did not matter that he could easily have known of her connection to that book through any of the Scions, or learned it from gazing through the rift to the Source.

She knew then who he was for certain.

Her grip on his hand had grown so tight that it had begun to ache against the crystal. “Thank you,” she whispered. “For everything.”

And then she burst into tears.

“Oh, no no no,” G'raha Tia murmured. His hood visibly shifted as his ears went flat. He reached out with his free hand, his hand of flesh, as if to touch her shoulder; instead, his hand lingered somewhere above her pauldron. “I’m so sorry, my friend; I-I never meant to-”

“I just-” She was sobbing now, as hard as she had cried alone at the banks of Silvertear Lake after she and the rest of NOAH had said their farewells to him. “Whatever happens next - no matter how it all ends - I want you to know h-how much it means to me. All hundred years of it! Everything you’ve done, everything you’ve been through… _gods_!”

He did not confirm her praise. As she rested her head upon his shoulder, still weeping for him alone to see, he laid his own head against her - his lips brushing mutely against her temple.

**XX.**

Tucked three-quarters of the way into _Eternal Wind_ lay a strip of dyed Dalmascan paper, with words written lengthwise upon it in a hasty scrawl:

> _For the Ironworks._
> 
> _May her light guide our journey home._
> 
> _Hrjt Brotin_

**XXI.**

“My dear, beloved sapling,” Feo Ul crooned.

But she was beyond such praises now. All the different parts of her lay fractured. Here, atop the watchtower and brimming with sacrifice, she was neither savior nor warrior nor woman. She could not be anything, let alone the one thing she needed to be. She could scarcely maintain her consciousness without focus, let alone a process of thought, let alone the weight of her disparate memories. She was fit for nothing save destruction, save an Ascian’s machinations.

“You are lost - confused - and have precious little time to gather your wits.”

Time was not what she needed. Oh, to rule from Lyhe Ghiah forever would be a wondrous dream, a blissful reprieve - and yet it would be an ending, and one she was unworthy of at that.

“Stand very, very still,” said the king. “Think not of where you need to go, but where you are right now at this moment. At this time, in this place…”

Ahtyn breathed in deeply. She let Feo Ul’s words flow over her, like a steady breeze to greet the waves of Light breaking over the ramparts of her body. A single tear slipped down her cheek; Feo Ul swiped it away with the point of a single finger. The gesture, surprising in its intimacy, provoked an unexpected chuckle.

“I’m still here,” she whispered. “And I still have you.” And the twins, and Ryne, and all the other Scions. Her family, Hrjt, every friend whom she had ever known and loved. G'raha. “I know what comes next. But I’m… I'm _so_ afraid, right now. And it feels silly to be so afraid.” What would happen to the Light if she burst from all the fear and sadness and guilt?

Feo Ul shook their head. “It isn’t silly _at all_ at all, my sapling. But as you set off for who knows where, making even more of a mess of that aether of yours - remember that you have withstood this before, and you will surely do so again.” They laid their hands upon her cheeks, flitting close enough to touch their tiny forehead against hers. “And know too that for all the miseries you have endured, you give back joy in equal measure.”

**XXII.**

_[Let us debate today the topic of our colleague’s newest collection.]_

The tide of Light had carried her to the deepest reaches of the Tempest, to a place where shades treated her as one might treat a misbehaving child. She sat staring at her own feet in the Hall of Rhetoric, a means of grounding herself against the aether’s pull.

The masked, robed figure sitting opposite her gave a grandiose gesture with his arms. _[It is an outrage, and a danger to young ones such as our guest.]_

 _[The work is certainly unconventional,]_ his identical partner agreed. _[Yet a danger? It inflicts no pain, and it neither incites nor promotes harmful behaviors.]_

_[It serves as a call to action and is therefore inflammatory by its very nature and purpose. Its themes are like to instill ideals of nonconformity within the most impressionable.]_

_[My friend,]_ the masked figure beside Ahtyn said, _[it sounds to me as though you oppose the mere idea of this work. Have you yet read it?]_

_[Er… no. I have not. But I have heard enough from those I trust to know that it challenges the very fabric of the society we all labor so hard to uphold.]_

_[And yet these trusted friends and many other noble souls have read it, and are presumably no less patriotic for having done so. It seems to me, therefore, that this work is but a touchstone for a broader debate: that of censorship, and if some individual ideas deserve to be curbed in order to better provide for the needs of all.]_

_[What’s this work about?]_ Ahtyn asked. She could not follow the conversation, even as she recognized each and every one of the arguments they made.

The figure across from her held a finger to his lips but otherwise ignored her. _[You know I am all in favor of creation as self-expression,]_ he insisted. _[But creation necessitates responsibility. We employ the Bureau of Architects to ensure that a patent is not accessible to those of insufficient skill and understanding. There is no such way to determine whether ideas could or should be similarly judged to ensure that those of weaker wills do not take it upon themselves to… to act upon ideas which they do not fully understand.]_

 _[You raise a valuable point, my friend,]_ the specter beside her acquiesced. _[Perhaps we shall discuss this matter with Emet-Selch. He is ever impartial with moral quandaries such as this.]_

With their final debate settled, with their purpose served, the two figures faded into peaceful obscurity.

**XXIII.**

“You truly don’t remember.”

The more the Light surged within her, the more she wanted to, even as she feared what else that remembrance might bring. Her ramparts already threatened to crumble amidst the Ascian’s private hell; were they to fall now, were the Light to overtake her, she would be lost.

“ _Look at me when I’m talking to you_ , girl.”

The words filled her with rage, as they always had, but neither could she tie them to any particular memory - and so she stared up, trying to summon anything more than a growl of pain in her throat.

“Well, retorts never were your forte.” Emet-Selch knelt, the better to grasp her chin and tilt her face up toward his, forcing eye contact. Beads of sweat borne from pain obscured her eyes, nearly blotting out her vision. “And neither was irony, apparently. That _you_ of all people should forget.”

A new crop of Light rose in her gut, burning like bile as she spat it out onto Emet-Selch’s Garlean boots. “Tell me.” For words meant as an order, they rang pathetic from her lips. “Tell me who I was.” _Who I am._

He rolled his eyes and stood, dragging her up only part of the way before releasing her to crumple once again onto the crystal floor. “You were full of potential, most of it wasted. Just as you are now.” He swept an arm wide, across where she lay half-broken upon the cold aetheric surface. “You could have _been_ something, had you applied yourself - had you cared one whit beyond your own stupid dreams! You could have saved all of us. But _no_!”

“What did I do?” For whatever great sin she had committed, she had no doubt that it contributed in no small way to these people’s destruction.

Emet-Selch’s arms fell; his shoulders slumped. “What did you _do_?” he repeated, incredulous.

When he turned, he turned to face her without a hint of mischief in his eyes - only a mad grief.

“You created _stories_. Long, long ago, you wove a tale about a hero’s journey - and from that tale sprang every other legend of heroes and journeys these sundered worlds have ever known.”

The next breath she drew in was painless, steadying. Filling.

Emet-Selch drew himself up to his full height, coughing into his fist before adopting an orator’s pose. “'A hero leaves her home, with the knowledge that naught will ever be the same again. She is tested, time and again - by monsters, by enemies, by allies, by the great and irrevocable struggles taking place in the world and in herself. She endures an ordeal graver than any other, something she has worked towards perhaps without ever knowing it, and in so doing sacrifices a part of herself. And when she returns home, _if_ she returns home, she is changed - not in the way she hoped but in the way she needed.’” He sneered down at her, at the Light pouring out from her. “Is this the glorious homecoming you always imagined, my dear? Is this the necessary change you so envisioned for yourself, at long last… Sappho?”

Over the Light, over even the humiliation and fear and regret, that name triggered within her an ancient knowing. She staggered to her feet. Cold, unfeeling aether burst from her spine like wings, like a Passage of Arms given form.

The others could not save her now, for there could be no saving her. For all her insistences, she was the only one. There could only be this end - her end.

“ _You could have saved them!_ ” Emet-Selch screamed, even as she transformed further into the broken creature he had sought for his own ends. “It was not enough for us to _beg_ to you, oh, no. You decided you alone wanted no part in creating our savior, our god. And so we were left to summon Zodiark without your guidance.”

He laughed so loudly and for so long that the sound doubled him over, even as she found the will to stand tall. By the time he composed himself once more, his voice was as soft as death.

“But you _were_ correct on one point,” he seethed. “My world will have no need for heroes.”

**XXIV.**

_At the end of days, the world needed a hero. Amaurot had chosen Zodiark._

_Against her fears, against her protestations, the ritual would be performed on the morrow._

_She stared down at the burning city, at the end of days. She wished she could evoke pity or grief for her people. She wished she could summon anything but her own worthless guilt._

_A stillness emanated from the horizon, the first vestiges of Zodiark’s lightless dawn. She tore off her mask to greet it._

_They had used her own words to justify it._ At the end of days, a savior comes. _Would that she had never written at all._

_With that thought etched into her mind, Sappho stepped from Amaurot’s tallest cliff._

**XXV.**

“This world is not yours to end.” Ahtynwyb Eynskyfwyn, the Queen Light, drew her sword against the Dark. “This is our future. Our story.”

“Very well,” said Hades. “Let us proceed to your final judgment. The victor shall write the tale, and the vanquished become its villain!”

**???**

And when she sat down upon her bed, aching and purposeful and devoid of every last obligation but one, she opened up a spare notebook to its first page and wrote:

> _Once upon a time, a young Warrior of Light journeyed forth into a realm reborn._

_I tell you_  
someone will remember us  
in the future.

-Sappho, Sapphic Fragment 2


End file.
